


Midnight's regret

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, Divorce, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Regret, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Stephen Strange was a proud man and an incredible doctor, everybody knows that. He seemed the type of men who would never made a mistake in their lives and they did everything perfect; at least, it was what he appeared to be.No one would imagine all the regrets the man had..
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Past Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Midnight's regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts).



> I apologize for any grammar mistake. English it's not my first language and I'm practicing it. 
> 
> Now, I don't understand why are not enough fic of this ship, but i'm not gonna ask, so I wrote one myself and I will probably write more (SORRYNOTSORRY). Marvel still owe me this interaction, so now I have to do their job. Fuck Them, they made enough bad decision on IW and Endgame. 
> 
> Enjoy It!!!

Stephen Strange was an independent successful doctor who didn't need anyone to be satisfied with life. He was recognised world wide as the best surgeon and was solicited to attend the most dangerous and hazardous surgeries all around the world. He has a lot money (won with his effort), a big ass flat and all the last models of different devices on the market. He didn't have nothing to complain about, except one little thing… He missed Everett.

They have divorced six months ago and the blonde’s absence were still noticed on their flat, the place they called home for almost ten years. it made difficult to Stephen to stay at home and relax after a long guard on the hospital. Usually, Everett, if he was not at work, would prepare a warm meal from him and listen all his complains, then, after he’d took a shower, he would lay with him, maybe had sex, until he fell sleep. If Everett was working, he would manage to send take outs of his favourites restaurant and call him, or send a message at least.

The feeling of loneliness only increased with time. After the divorce, he didn´t feel any kind of remorse or guilty. Actually, he didn´t feel nothing. But, after weeks, his mind started to betray him. He started to think about all the little details that Everett did from him.

At night, he would lay over his bed, their bed, and think about when his marriage started to broke out. All the start, as he remembered, when Everett wanted to moved out to Europe, he was offered an especial position in a different division of the CIA, but he didn´t agree because his work was on New York. The blonde claimed that Stephen always put his job first, to his marriage or Everett’s need and desires.

It was true, the doctor recognized. They always planned around Stephen and his job. Everett was the one to adapted his schedule to the other’s one. He, even, took a desk job on New York to avoid travel a lot and be there for his husband. Might be, Stephen should had been a little more empathic with the situation and listen a little more.

Then, the straw that broke the camel´s back, Stephen had that affair with Christine. He was feeling abandoned by his husband, who was badly hiding his discomfort under piles of work, and that night, at a social function, he’d had too much alcohol. It was so easy, no one on the hospital knew he was married (Everett never attended any social reunions), so he took Christine to his flat. The morning after wasn´t pretty as Everett found them.

After a lot of thoughts, Stephen felt guilty and miserable. Even if he didn´t show it outside his house. Everett was an important part of his life. Beside his lover, the blonde was his principal support, the one who believed on him since beginning, and best friend. And he let him go… It didn´t matter now, he has a social function outside the city and he was running late; he would have to drive a little faster that usual to get on time…He would have all the night to regret all his life decision after he returned.

He didn't return home that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. This ship is really near to my heart and I will love to see your comments about it. 
> 
> As always, I expect everione is okay, keep up strong in this difficult times, and I send you good vibes.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
